My little secret
by Vampirehotsho
Summary: Human Luna and Twilight have been in a relationship for quite some time and Luna wants to introduce another person to their love life.
1. Chapter 1

"Luna" Twilight said curled under the covers she held the covers against her chest Luna grinned

"Still so Shy Twilight" Luna said looking over her shoulder at her she saw Her blush a satisfing red "So have you given it any thought"

"Well i guess i mean i gave it thought but i am not sure" Twilight mumbled looking at the wall instead of her

"Come on Twilght its not like i am replacing you i just have special needs that you satisfy and some you can't" Luna said sitting down on the bed slideing beside her wrapping her arms around the slightly taller womans waist

"I am not afraid that your going to leave me i i am just not comfortable with someone else seeing me naked" Twilight said her voice muffled by the covers

"We don't have to do it together i mean we can meet seperately if your not comfortable with it" Luna said finally peeling the covers away from her face then it hit Luna " Unless you craving the same thing i am" Luna got her answer when Twilight jerked the covers back over her face "Oh hoho really mrs. Hardcore lesbian wants to sleep with men" Luna grinned

"Not men i just have" Twilight paused pulling the covers down

"You have someone in mind don't you" Luna practically purred oh this was just two perfect

"He's a guy i met at work " Twilight said knowing denying anything from Luna was pointless

"A librarian there never as cute as female ones" Luna said all this talk was getting her frisky she slide her hand across her thigh

"He's not a librarian he's a police officer" Twilight said as Luna suddenly pinned her

"OH my God Bring him here" Luna said excitedly but Twilights response was less enthusiastic

"Luna i am not just going to sleep with some random guy" Twilight said indignantly

"but i want sexy cop" Luna whined cuddling into the womans neck trying to get her to melt and bend to her will

"Luna no i have to get to know him first " Twilight said wrapping her arms around the woman and giving her butt a squezze

"No no bad Twilight" Luna said pulling away "not until we are done talking about this" Luna scolded giving her forehead a kiss

"What else is there to talk about" Twilight said wanting her Luna

"how do you propose we introduce him to our relationship" Luna said looking at twilight expectantly

"Well i umm never thought about that" Twilight said seeing a potiential problem

"And am i going to be allowed to come on these dates" Luna asked pulling herself up so she was sitting on Twilights hips

"Well i i didn't think of that ether i guess" Twilight said realizing this was going to be more difficult than she thought

"I have an idea if you'll let me handle it" Luna said leaning down to and pulling twilight into a kiss

"You promise not to do anything embaressing" Twilight asked staring a kiss of her own

"I promise" Luna said moving down to Twilights breast she lavished them with attention earning moans of aprroval from her lover

"Okay ill let you take care of it" Twilight panted watching Luna slowly lick her way down to Twilights moist womanhood

"Okay you'll take me to him tomorrow then" Luna said as she inserted a finger into Twilight

"Ugh ookay" Twilight moaned as Luna flicked her clitorous with her tongue and slowly pumped her finger in and out

"Thats it purr for me baby" Luna said seductively inserting another finger making her already tight womanhoob squezze her fingers harder

"Luna faster please" Twilight moaned thrusting her hips into Lunas' hand Luna was more then happy to give her what she wanted increaseing her speed her maons became short and needy Luna knew she was close "Luuunnnnna" Twilight moaned as she went over the edge Luna felt her hand being covered by her juices

"Yummy" Luna said grinning as she licked her hand clean infront of Twilight knowing how much ofa turn on it was for her

-the nexy day-

"So where is this cop" Luna said standing next to the librarians desk impatiently

"He doesn't come here i meet him at the coffe shop down the street he'll be there when i take my lunch" Twilight said emptying the return bin and entering which books where back into the computer

"So you've been having lunch with him behind my back then" Luna asked sounding a little jealous

"No i was eating lunch and i noticed he was reading a book i happen to like and we talk and we been talking for about two weeks now about things" Twilight said suddenly feeling guilty

"Oh i see so he already wants you good" Luna said knowing twilights talks with him were completely innocent

"What no we just like the same books is all and we like to talk about them" Twilight said defensively

"Twilight he wants you so bad he's probably been working up the courage to ask you out on a real date since you first meet him" Luna said leaning over the desk

"Why must you turn innocent converstions with a friendly person into some sort of quest for sex" Twilight said stopping her work to stare at Luna

"Cause your hot and i am sorry to tell you this that means when most guys are nice to you that want to bang you" Luna said smiling as Twlight blushed "Although since this guy been playing a passive game i am willing to bet he wants you brain and that sexy little body of yours how often does he stare at your breast"

"Shut up someon will here" Twlight said shushing her lover "and some of us have shame"

"I am just telling you he's been feeling out your personality to make sure your not some bimbo" Luna said looking at the clock "Is it lunch time yet"

"No hey how bout your get a book or a magizine and read it" Twilight said shooing her away so she could finish

"Fine" Luna said searching for something to distract her she found a magizine and started reading impatiently looking at the clock

"Allright its time" Twilight said Luna could see she was nervous

"Don't be so nervous i'll handle everything" Luna said practically dragging Twilight with her to the coffe shop

"Oh hey there he is" Twilight said pointing to a a very handsome man reading a book and sipping on a cup of coffee

"mmmmm you know how to pick em sweety" Luna purred an all to familar glint of lust in her eyes

"Remember date first" Twilight said knowing what she was thinking

"just stay here i promise you'll get your date" Luna said walking over to the man "Hello i am Luna" she said introducing herself

"I am Spike" the man said locking his pierceing green eyes on her

"Twilight didn't do you justice" Luna said seting down

"Oh your Twilights friend" Spike said seeming more excited to see her

"Well actually Twilight and i are lovers" Luna saw the man choke on his on his drink

"Umm i am sorry" Spike said inbetween coughing fits

"Lovers we on a regular basis have sexual intercourse" Luna said seeing Spike go pale

"Oh i thought she was single" Spike said a guilty look coming over his face

"No no theres no need to feel bad you see Twilight is interested in you as am i" Luna said sizeing him up as she talked "We would like to get to know you "

"Ugh what are you saying" Spike asked feeling uneasy

"We want to date you" Luna said smiling seductively "And we wanted to make you aware of relationship and if twlight and i decide we like you enough it we will reach some sort of arrangement in bed"

"I ugh i well yeah" Spike said she could see him pictureing the Twilight and herself together

"Good We'll see you friday then" Luna said handing him her number


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna you can't wear that" Twilight said staring at the tight fitting purple dress

"Why not" Luna asked looking in the mirror she looked cute

"Its too reveiling for a first date" Twilight said prowling through her closet

"Too reveiling i have reveiled nothing" Luna said not seeing what was wrong with the dress " and its alot more then i wore on our first date"

"Put this on and that wasn't our first date" Twilight said knowing what she was refering to

"Fine but your telling spike why he has to wait on me" Luna said looking at Twilights outfit "You need to change two" Twilight said looking at the sweater and black skirt she was wearing

"what whats wrong with this" Twilight said looking at her outfit in a paranoid manner

"Its not reveiling enough" Luna said seeing her frown at her angrily as she left to change she slipped out of the dress she was now certain there was noway she was going to bring spike to bed with them tonight "Well mabye if i get her drunk" Luna said knowing how much twilight hated alchol it was going to be difficult she slide the new dress Twilight selected for her and looked in the mirror to make sure it looked good and she had'nt messed up her hair

"Oh good your ready" Twilight said looking at the clock nervously

"Calm down he'll be here i haven't meet a guy ever who would pass up on a chance at a threesome" Luna said setting down next to Twilight "So what underwear are you wearing"

"Luna" Twilight yelled blushing as she stood up to get away from the woman

"Oh your wearing sexy underwear arn't you" Luna smiled as she blushed even darker shade of red " There the red lacy ones arn't they" Luna smiled wrapping her arms around her waist

"Your evil why do i put up with you" Twilight said feeling Lunas hand move up her skirt "No we have to go on a date" twilight said pushing her hand away and pulling away she heard a knock at the door

"Oh he's here" Luna cheered going to the door

"Remember date first multiple dates get to know him" Twilight said as they opened the door

"Hello sorry i am late i got caught in traffic" Spike said Luna smiled as she watched his eyes travel over Twilight and then her

"Its allright" Twilight smiled warmly at him as they left

"So whats your favorite color" Luna asked trying to make some kind of head way towards actually getting to sleep with him

"Ugh Green how bout yours" Spike said seeming confused at the question

"Mines black" Luna said nudgeing Twilight to answer as well

"Purple" Twilight said seeming pleased at Luna's attempt at getting to know someone

"So where are you taking us" Luna asked as they walked towards his car a volkswagon bug Luna leaned towards twilght and whispered "He has an enourmous penis thats the only way a straight guy could drive that"Twilight gave her a dirty look and ignored her

"Here you go" Spike said as he held the door open for them Twilight went in first and sat in the middle ot seperate her from him becuase she knew Luna wanted to check her theory Twilight followed and cuddled upp next to her letting her arm rest on her thigh "and i am taking you to this italian place i know"

"Very polite i like that" Luna said laying her head on Twilights shoulder trying to stop her from being mad Luna remained quite for the ride as Twlight talked with spike about a book they had been reading Luna felt a little jealous she never had conversations like that with her

-later on that night-

"Here we go" Spike said holding up Twilight while Luna unlocked there door

"Thank tahnk you" Twilight slurred as she cuddled into his chest "your so warm how how are you doing that"

"She doesn't drink much does she" Spike said blushing slight as Twilight nuzzled into his chest

"huh oh no no barely ever" Luna said haver her attention drawn from the very obvious erection pressing against his jeans

"Well i think we better put her to bed" Spike said leading Twilight into the apartment

"Right through here" Luna said hoping he'd try something

"Okay Twi here you go" Spike said laying her down on the bed gentlely

"Thanks Spike i owe you big" Luna said as suggestively as she could

"OH its no problem i better get going i have to work tomorrow" Spike said walking towards the door "Remember to lock you door" Spik said as Luna closed it behind him

"Damn it" Luna said knowing she couldn't do anything to aggressive

"Luna" Twilight said from the bedroom Luna reconized that voice

"Mabye tonights not going to be a total loss" Luna said to herself watching Twilight start stripping in a slightly clumsy fashion

"Luna" Twlight said pulling the last of her clothes off " I need yooooooouuuuuu"

"mmm wheres was this a few seconds ago" Luna said glad her dress was easy to remove

"No no not on a first date dont' know him well enough but i know you well enough" Twilight giggled forceing Luna Under her "No no your your not going to be in control this time its its my turn to be the dominant one"

"Okay" Luna smiled she was liking this alot Twilight attackedd her neck alternating between nibbleing and licking "mmm Twilight" Luna moaned Twilight ceased her actions and pressed her body agaisnt Luna

"Luna do you love me" Twilight asked licking her way down her tanned neck to Lunas' smaller bust

"Yes" Luna moaned as Twilight sucked her nipple "oh fuck" Luna moaned in shock and approval as Twlight inserted a finger into her

"I love you too Luna" Twlight smiled evilly as she slowly pumped her finger and continued sucking nad licking Lunas breast

"More more please" Luna begged as Twilight inserted another finger into her lover "Oh God Twilight" Luna yelled as she came Luna panted as she basked in the after glow of her orgasm "Mmm Twlight" Luna purred looking at the top of Twilights head "oh your asleep" Luna said frowning she wasn't done playing


End file.
